


That Time Piers Played Wingman with a Nude Beach

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marnie is the real MVP tho, honestly this fic isn't even all that shippy, it's more about Piers finding a weird outlet for his chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Piers is bored. He learns about a nude beach from Raihan. Leon mentions wanting a place he can tan. Piers decides to cause a little mischief.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	That Time Piers Played Wingman with a Nude Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and proofed in like two and a half hours. I just thought the idea was dumb enough to be shared with the world. So here you go, enjoy!

Ever since stepping down as Gym Leader of Spikemuth, Piers had found himself with a _lot_ of free time. At first he used it as an opportunity to pour his all into music, which his fans absolutely welcomed. But after a while he discovered that during his time off from that…well…he was bored. What used to be his hobby was now his regular job, which left him with no hobbies. Sure, he still had Marnie to look after, but she probably took care of him just as much if he was honest. And yes, he had friends, but Piers’s social battery had always been quick to drain. Meaning even if he _did_ get a chance to spend time with them, he didn’t always want to.

Having no outlets, this led to some rather…unusual things happening.

Late one night Raihan was awake and energized all to heck because of a few too many energy drinks. Piers, being the night-person that he was, kept him entertained by providing him a person to ramble on and on about battle strategies with at three in the morning. Not that Piers hated it. Pokemon battles were still quite enjoyable to him and to be honest he had begun falling back on coming up with new strategies himself just because it was something to do.

It was sometime during that conversation when Raihan made mention of something that piqued Piers’s interest. Apparently the gym leader knew of a nude beach that he would frequent throughout the summer. The guy casually lamented the fact that it was getting busier the past couple years and that he might have to start looking for a new one. Not that Raihan was ashamed of his body, but being the public figure that he was he really didn’t want the kind of attention he would inevitably get. Piers consoled him, and by that it meant Piers asked him about the beach itself. What it was called, where it was located, what times Raihan would usually be there, etcetera. In his loopy state Raihan didn’t find anything unusual about him asking these questions, despite knowing Piers was _not_ the type to visit beaches.

Finally, sometime approaching 6am, Raihan had depleted his sugar and caffeine levels and went to bed. Piers silently tucked the info about the beach away in a private Chaos server he had made for himself. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he was certain he could use it for _something_.

*****

Piers got called to compete in a Champion Cup by the new champion. Despite not being a gym leader anymore, he still accepted the offer and made his way to Wyndon to participate in the tournament. He hadn’t battled anyone but his sister since the whole ordeal with Sordward and Shielbert a few months back, so he thought it’d be a good chance to try out some of the new things he had been working on in his off hours. That’s when he ran into Leon. The former champion was still a very busy person since his defeat, what with his new project, the Battle Tower, launching to great success. Still he had made time to participate that afternoon.

For some reason, the two of them got to conversing in the waiting room. The new champion was out on the pitch, having the first battle in the tournament while they had the third and fourth ones. During their short chat Leon offhandedly commented that he was in the market for a place to tan at. Sure, he could always do it in his backyard back in Postwick, but he said he always felt weird doing that with his mum and grandparents in the house. Aside from being momentarily surprised by the man even possessing the ability to be embarrassed by something, Piers immediately thought back to the information he had stored away for later.

He tried not to smirk.

“Ah, I think I might know of something that would work…” Piers stated, digging out his phone. Leon curiously stepped closer, obviously waiting to get a look at something should Piers have anything to show. “I heard about this recently, though I can’t remember where.” He lied.

Leon’s eyes lit up the moment he heard “nude beach” and so Piers went on to tell him about it. He explained that it was apparently getting more crowded, but the former champion stated that he didn’t mind that. For a moment Piers had to wonder if the rumors of him being an idiot who had no idea that people were looking at him were true, but said nothing as it actually worked to his benefit in this case. Never once questioning why Piers knew about all of this, Leon even went so far as to ask when might be the best times to be there. Piers happily fed him the usual times that Raihan would pay the beach a visit.

The announcer’s voice could be heard over the intercoms as the second match came to its end and Leon quickly thanked the former gym leader before leaving for his match. The two of them didn’t really speak to each other after, especially as they had to face each other in the second round (which Leon won, of course). But Piers was satisfied.

He had sown the seeds. All that was needed now was to wait. And he had all the time in the world for it nowadays.

*****

“Piers? Why did you buy a swimsuit, sunblock, beach towel, sunglasses, and a giant umbrella?” Marnie asked one evening. She had come home from the gym and found the new supplies strewn across their kitchen table. So naturally, she went to her brother’s room to investigate. “You don’t go to the beach.”

Piers moved one side of his headphones off his ear. “You’re right. I don’t. That’s why I had to buy all of that.”

Marnie scrutinized him briefly. “… You worry me sometimes.”

“Dinner’s in the microwave.”

Without another word, she left him to his work.

*****

A week later, Marnie caught her brother leaving the house before noon with all of his new stuff in hand.

“Where are you going, bro?” she asked, although that wasn’t the actual question she wanted answered.

“The beach.” He replied and showed her the stuff. A mischievous smile was tugging at his lips.

“…Why…?”

“To watch some mayhem happen.”

“Do I want to know?”

“It might scar your poor, innocent mind.” It wasn’t really a lie or even deceptive. His sister was still a kid, after all.

“Huh…” Marnie clearly didn’t really believe him anyway. “Well, dinner’s gonna be ready at six like usual.”

“I’ll be back by then!”

*****

Sure enough, the beach wasn’t exactly empty. It wasn’t crowded, but Piers still had to search in order to find an ideal spot for him to set up. It helped that he easily spotted Leon already lying in the sand off in a slightly more secluded part of the beach. And so Piers did his best to blend into the crowd. Umbrella stuck into the sand, towel laid out on the ground, and himself sitting between the two. He had already slathered himself up with the best sunblock he could find before leaving the house, but still he remained in the shade and completely dressed in his new pink swim trunks and a black and white hoodie.

It was time to play the waiting game again.

Now, being the weirdo loner who didn’t like to socialize, Piers had grown accustomed to listening in on other people around him. It wasn’t that he was eavesdropping, more like his ears naturally picked up on things others were talking about without him even trying. And being in the public eye as he was and especially had been it wasn’t unusual for people to recognize and even talk about him when they thought he couldn’t hear them.

Apparently sitting alone under an umbrella and fully clothed on a nude beach gave people the impression that you were a creeper who was there just to look at people in their birthday suits. This was entirely false, but honestly Piers didn’t care enough to correct them. Besides, most of the time it seemed that people were more confused about why Piers was there on the beach in the first place. All of Galar knew who he was, and it didn’t exactly take a genius to look at him and realize that he was the furthest thing from a beach-goer. Again, Piers didn’t care enough to fill them in.

His patience paid off after about an hour. The tall, dark, and handsome dragon trainer known as Raihan had finally made his appearance. Piers lowered his sunglasses and tracked the man as he made his way across the beach, entirely oblivious to the former gym leader’s presence. He still had swim trunks on, as he was looking for a place to set himself up. It didn’t take Raihan long to find a spot that he liked and the man plopped himself down on his beach towel. He went about removing his swimsuit and getting sunblock on. Piers waited. Hoping all of his efforts weren’t going to be for naught.

Fortune was on his side. Once the sunscreen was on him, Raihan picked up the beach ball he had brought with him and began making his way towards the water…his trajectory taking him right passed Leon. Piers could barely contain his laughter as the anticipation built with each of the gym leader’s steps. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the camera.

Sure enough, Raihan suddenly stopped in his tracks, having recognized the mess of purple hair and the person lounging with a cap over his face to keep the sun out of his eyes. Even from where Piers was sitting, he could hear the shouting that ensued.

“What the heck?! LEON!?”

The former champion jolted and sat upright, whipping his hat off of his face. Leon glanced up at Raihan, momentarily taken aback in such a way that it was clear even from Piers’s distance. The gym leader even flinched and half-heartedly attempted to cover himself.

“Oh! Hey! I uh, didn’t expect to see you here!” Leon laughed, a little flustered.

“Why are _you_ here?!”

“…I’m tanning?” the champion replied confusedly.

“This is a nude beach!”

“…Yeah?”

“Dude, what the heck?! You’re the former champion! You can’t just be naked out in public like this!”

“Why not? It’s a nude beach. And you’re a _current_ gym leader. You’re almost as well-known as me at this point. And you’re here naked.”

Now also flustered, Raihan sputtered as he tried to think of an argument for that. His fussing had drawn attention to the both of them and people were beginning to talk. Which only made him _more_ flustered. Meanwhile Leon was still sitting on his towel, not even making an attempt to cover up.

“Well…yeah…but… I’ve been coming here for years!”

“So what’s the problem? I just wanted to tan for a while.”

Clearly getting fed up with Leon’s obliviousness, Raihan reached down and grabbed him by the arm. “Just…come with me, okay!?”

Still confused, Leon got up and allowed himself to be dragged away. Piers didn’t miss the ever so slight squeeze Raihan gave the former champion’s bicep as they hurriedly walked off and out of sight around some rocks.

Now completely unable to hide his grinning, Piers stood up and stretched. He packed up his belongings and headed for home.

“It’s about time something happened between those two…” he muttered to himself. “Everyone could see it but them.”

*****

Piers arrived back home and shut the door to his and Marnie’s house. The girl was in the kitchen, apron on and stirring a pot of curry on the stove. She looked up when she heard him come in. Curiosity was written all over her face as Piers dumped his belongings on the kitchen table again.

“I’m back.” The former gym leader stated, trying to play himself off as normal but still unable to quite with the smiling.

“Welcome home…” Marnie replied, more than a little unnerved by her brother’s glee. “Did you take any pictures?”

“Yeah. But none that you can see.”

For a moment she just stared at him before shaking her head and turning her attention back to her pot. “I don’t want to know.” She stated pointedly.

Piers chuckled and playfully ruffled her hair up before stalking back to his room to shower and change. Marnie just let him. In all the years she’d been alive she had come to learn one important thing about her brother; no matter how weirdly he behaved on occasion, as long as she didn’t get a phone call saying she needs to post bail for him she should just let him do as he pleased.

And for Piers’s part, he vowed never to show anyone the video he had taken of Leon and Raihan. Not only because their junk was visible, but for his own sake. After all, how much flack would he have to catch if they knew he intentionally set them up? And besides, why should he show other people what the two hottest men he knew looked like in the nude?


End file.
